candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Piggy Bank
Piggy Bank is a mobile event on Candy Crush Saga. It first released with the 181st episode, Balloon Barn. This event is repeatable. The player currently starts with 15 gold bars in the piggy bank. However, he/she needs to collect at least 30 bars (thus, 15 more) in order to open the Piggy Bank for $2.99, or 69,000 VND. More bars can be added whenever the player completes a level and earns stars. Please note that the Piggy Bank does not give you free gold. It gives you a gold discount. Web description Many of us used to store our savings in our piggybank when we were a child. Coin after coin after coin, you were making your savings grow! Making it one of the most valuable treasures a child could have. There was no safer place to keep your savings! Filling a Piggy Bank requires constancy and hard work! To fill up your Piggy Bank you need to collect stars by beating a level. Simple, right? The higher your score in each level, the more stars you get. The more stars you get, the more gold bars will be added to your Piggy Bank! Especially on those 'Hard' and 'Super Hard' levels. When you finish a level, you will see the Gold bars going into the Piggy Bank. The gold bars will stay there, safe and sound. Waiting for you to break the Piggybank! You can start feeling it’s weight. It’s heavy, isn’t it? Keep filling the Piggy Bank until you see a message stating 'Piggy Bank available.' Then simply choose whether to unlock it there and then by paying the stated amount, or keep on collecting until you get the 'Piggy Bank full' message and then unlock it. Either way it's a great and easy way to collect more of those precious Gold Bars. It’s your choice to decide when to break the Piggy Bank. You can do it right when it’s available, or wait until the Piggy Bank is full. Either way you will be getting the rewards you have been saving! You can decide when to access them. Hard work pays off! Fill your Piggybank with Gold Bars and break it to receive sweet rewards! How it works! *Every time a new star of the color is earned, the amount on the table shown will be added to the Piggy Bank. For example, if level 10 was completed for the first time with three stars, 12 Gold Bars would be added to the bank (hard level + three star bonus). However, if level 10 was completed with three stars when the player already had two, only 5 Gold Bars would be added to the bank. *The above hard level/super hard/nightmarishly hard level bonus is only counted when the player completes the level as one. Since these levels change frequently, it's possible that the hard level will change into or out of the level that the player completes. This is rare however, because hard levels determined by King change once a week or less frequently. *It is possible to stack more than 30 Gold Bars in the Piggy Bank rather than resetting it multiple times in order to save money (the price will not go up if more than 30 bars are collected). Trivia *By proportions, buying gold bars directly (without the event) is more expensive than through the piggy bank (20 for $1.99 instead of 30+ for $2.99). *This is the first time hexagon levels show any significance in game. *The piggy bank appears in the background of Episode 386. Gallery |-| Screen= Piggy Bank info.png|Info Piggy Bank level completed.png|Level completed Piggy Bank buying.png|Purchase request Piggy Bank is full info.png|Your Piggy Bank is full! Piggy Bank full icon.png|Full! |-| Video= Is It Fair To Pay $4.99 To Open the Piggy Bank To Get The Gold Bars That You Have Accumulated?|By Merlstrom Category:Events Category:Mobile features Category:Events that require an internet connection Category:Story elements